


Shane Dawson who?

by BigAlMackerel



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cursed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigAlMackerel/pseuds/BigAlMackerel
Summary: This is so cursed. Be wary. My friends and I all got one hour to write whatever we want and this is what my mind came up with.
Relationships: Linus & Wizard | M. Rasmodius, Linus/Wizard | M. Rasmodius
Kudos: 5





	Shane Dawson who?

Linus stood outside his holy tower. Summer was upon them and beautiful purple flowers were blooming in the cracks. The thick pillar was erect where it stood, widening out at the top. Linus approached his tower, anxious for what he knew was going to come. Knocking on the door, Linus heard a soft, ‘come in’ from the other side. As Linus opened the door, he was laid out to the most perfect sight before him. There laid the wizard, tied up in bright purple ropes that took away his magic. Leaving him helpless. All for Linus to take control. 

The room smelled of blood. The iron scent filling both of their nostrils. It was immediately arousing. Linus could feel his skin heating up from arousal. His micropenis twitching beneath his browned underwear. His skin was already glistening with sweat. Taking a deep breath, Linus began to take off his yellow shirt dress. His belly and saggy breasts, bouncing after taking off his shirt. 

Satisfied, Linus finally took in his love's appearance. To say he was breathtaking would be an understatement. The ropes criss crossed over the beautiful wizard's body, even entangling in his facial hair and pubes. But they all showcased the best part of the Wizard, his pregnant belly. Inside lay their child they both worked so hard for. Made from Linus’s yellow cum, and the wizards own magic. It was getting quite big, ready to pop at any second. It made their session all the more hotter. The wizard’s skin was turned a nice pink, that complimented his purple hair. His cheeks were flushed, and his mouth was open around a gag, saliva glistening aas it slipped down his chin and onto his naked belly. The only thing the wizard could do was whine. His cock was an angry red, the cock ring around the base preventing him from cumming for hours. His hole was open and on display, proudly showing off the plug that Linus could hear vibrating from across the room. 

Linus could feel his excitement growing, his nipples already starting to pebble and drip a clear liquid. He stalked across the room, whip in hand. Seeing him approach, the wizard let out a series of whines, begging for any relief at all. Linus pulled the wizard by his collar, choking him in the prostate. 

“Now you have been a bad boy haven’t you, Rasmodious.” Linus purred this into the Wizards ear, letting go of the collar and dropping down to the wizards level. Taking one of the wizards feet in hand, Linus stared at it, thoughts drifting. 

“Now you are going to have to be punished.” Rasmodious screamed around the gag as Linus licked a long strip up the bottom of the wizards sweat covered foot. 

“Not keeping your toes clean for daddy. Tsk tsk, you know better than this.” As Linus spoke, he continued to lick the unpleasant smelling foot. He dipped his tongue over and out many crevices, occasionally going between the toes and nibbling on peeling skin or sock lint. It was as tasty as ever to linus. The smell of the feet, tasting just as perfect as always. The Wizard continued to wiggle and squirm as he dry orgasmed over Linus licking his swollen pregnant feet. Feeling pity, Linus started to play with the wizards hole, pulling in and out the plug that has been in him for many hours. The wizards continued to squirm, and cry as his body was stuck in the loop of never ending pleasure and pain. Standing up Linus finally looked into Rasmodious’s eyes and slowly removed the ball gag, excited to hear what his lover had to say. 

“P-please Daddy! Let me cum please, please, please. I've been here for hou-” The horny man was cut off by Linus shoving his three inch dick into the wizards mouth. The head was already spurting the usual yellow chunky texture of his cum. Grabbing the wizards cock, Linus Started to jerk the poor man off. With the exotic picture the wizard painted and the moaning around his cock, linus did not last long. He finally gave his chunky pee colored seed to the man he loved. 

“Thank you daddy. That one tasted better then I could have ever imagined.” The wizard panted, happy to finally have an empty mouth. Cum could still be seen stringing from his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Saliva was everywhere. 

“Since you were such a good boy for Daddy, I will let you have your treat.” Playing with the wizard's cock a little, Linus finally took off the vibrating ring, forcing the wizard to orgasm only by the plug in his hole. Evren after he orgasmed, linus continued to play with Rasmodious’s body, drawing noise after noise, orgasm after orgasm. Pulling out the plus, the wizard reached his hand into thesexy wet pit his lover kept warm from him. He flexed his fat fingers all over. He continued to search and reach. One finger at a time. He was soaked all the way to his elbow when he hit the fourth finger. Soon he was punching the wizards hole, abusing it. Making sure that it would never tighten again after he was done. He wanted to see it gaping. Moaning to himself he heard the wizard babbling as he continued on, going deeper and deeper. Refusing to stop until something happened. And something did. As Linus punched into the wizard's hole, he felt something grab him. Something had touched him that was not supposed to be in a normal asshole. Pulling back his arm in mortification, there was something held tight to his pointer fingers knuckle. Something small and squishy. Pulling his hand back slowly, Linus noticed the scent of iron getting stronger. He saw red drips start dripping onto the floor where he sat. The more skin he revealed, the more blood poured out. Rasmodious was out cold at this point, the pain to much for his current human body. 

Finally pulling all the way out, Linus looked down with arousal. Clutched on was a baby’s hand up to the elbow hanging off his pointer fingers knuckle. Linus wondered in that moment what it would be like to fuck a baby.


End file.
